A Kisara FanFic Story
by jacklova
Summary: Yes lame title I know, but I think all Kisara Kaiba fans will love this!  hopefully :D  I didn't originally write this in chapters so it might be weird- Also this is based on the TV show not anime/magna! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Yu-Gi-Oh

Kisara's breath was heavy as she ran around the corner of a brick building. She stood in an alleyway, desperately looking for somewhere to hide. She could hear the men behind her gaining. Panicking, she jumped into the dumpster at the end of the alley and dug down to disguise herself.

"Hey! Where'd she go!" Yelled one guy, leaning up against the dumpster.

"I don't know, but we better keep looking. Master really wanted her. I don't know why, there are so many other attractive girls around here!"  
"Ya, but she's got such strange features…light blue hair? I mean that's pretty unique."  
"Well c'mon then! She's probably still running down the streets!" And the two men took off again and exited the alley.  
Kisara waited until it was absolutely quiet and then slowly poked up her head. The stench of the dumpster made her throw up and she quickly jumped out, but fell to the ground from nausea. Her head felt weak and she couldn't see straight. She lay down and began to think of how she even ended up here this day…

~Earlier that day~ Kisara walked up to Domino High School. It was her third school in a year, but for some reason she had a very good feeling about it. She sighed and quickly checked her blue bow that held her long, light blue hair in a pony tail and tried to fix her school uniform shirt, which was a little crinkled. A loud bell rang and a bunch of students began to run into the school, carrying book bags and waving at their friends. She felt very sad as she slowly walked in, examining her schedule and hoping that someone would realize that she was new and come ask her if she needed help.  
"Hi! My name's Mokuba Kaiba! Do you need some help?" A little boy with long black hair asked, blushing by her feet.

"Huh? Oh ya! I'm Kisara. I don't think we're in the same grade though," she laughed, happy to find such a cute little boy.

"My older brother Seto graduated last year so don't worry, I know where all the older kids classes are! Let's see that schedule,"

"Hey Mokuba! Who's your new friend?" A tall girl with short brown hair and big blues eyes asked. She was followed by three boys- a short one with spiky blond, black, and pink hair, one with spiked up brown hair, and the third with big blond hair. They all looked curiously at Kisara behind their female companion.

"Hey guys! This is Kisara. She's new here and I'm going to be her private escort!" Mokuba beamed.

"Oh don't worry about it Kaiba buddy! We got this little lady, eh?" The boy with the large blond hair and green blazer said, grabbing Kisara's arm.

"Settle down Joey!" the tall girl said, whacking him on the head. "But ya Mokuba, you can go to class. We'll watch her!"

"Thanks Tea! See you guys after school!" and Mokuba ran off.

"I'm Tea. This is Joey, Tristan, and Yugi; c'mon with us to class!"

"Thank you," was all Kisara could manage from being overwhelmed. Could she seriously have just made five friends? She never clicked or fit in with the other schools!

"Here's your first class! Have fun and we'll see you at lunch, k?"  
"Thank you so much," and the students separated.

The teacher started the class and Kisara hid in the background, trying to avoid any attention to herself. She began to take notes and wonder about what else the day would bring, never imagining that she'd end up in a dumpster. Lunch time finally came and Kisara entered the crowded lunchroom and jumped into a line. She scanned the crowd, searching for her friends from earlier.

"Hi again Kisara! What are you going to eat?" Kisara jumped, but realized that it was Mokuba.

"Oh hi Mokuba! What food do they have here?"

"Lots! I want to get some pizza though; I get cravings. C'mon, let's go to this line here!" He grabbed her hand and led her through the crowd to a separate line where they only served pizza. "I love pepperoni! Is that what you want? What's your favorite?"

"Um…I like pepperoni too. I like Hawaiian the most though,"

"That's Seto's favorite!"

'Seto? Why does that name makes my heart stop?' Kisara thought. "Who's Seto again?" she asked him.

"My big brother! He owns Kaiba Corporations and is a super good duelist. He can come off as stubborn, but he's just quiet and kind of a perfectionist,"

"Oh,"

"Oh! Don't you know about dueling monsters?"

"Of course I do!"

"$3.50 is your total miss," the lunch cashier interrupted them.

Kisara searched her pockets, but they were empty! "Oh no!" she cried, "My money must have fallen out. I'll have to put it back, I'm sorry,"

"I got it!" Mokuba yelled, putting down seven dollars.

"Oh Moki, thank you!" she bent down and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm uh…ahaha….ya….hehehe," was all he could manage as she grabbed her tray and searched for her friends.

"Kisara! Over here! Kisara!" Joey was waving his arms, jumping back and forth.

"Sit dog!" Tristan snapped, grabbing his shirt collar.

"Ya, control yourself Joey!" Tea yelled.

"Hey what can I say? I'm a ladies' man!" Joey laughed.

"Hi," Kisara said quietly, not sure of what to do with herself.

"Sit down and eat! Tell us about yourself," Joey said beaming at her.

"Where'd you move here from?" Yugi asked.

"Um…a town not too far from here, but my uh…dad has a job that causes him to move a lot. This is actually my third school in a year…it kind of stinks,"

"Woo I imagine!" Tea said.

"Ya, leaving all your friends behind…that'd stink," Tristan said.

"Hey how'd you get that light colored hair? It's so unique! Maybe bleach even?" Tea laughed.

Kisara smiled. "I don't really know. Neither one of my parents had, I mean have, such light colored hair,"

They asked more questions and Kisara avoided detailed answers until the bell rang. 'About time!' She thought 'I can't keep avoiding these people…not having friends probably would've been better.'

"Well we'll see you tomorrow Kisara!" Yugi said smiling.

"Ok see you guys," and Kisara left.

Kisara made it to her last couple of classes and was about to walk out of the building when a couple of boys came up to her.

"Hey, new girl! We got a present for ya!" one laughed.

"Um…ok," she said slowly walking over to them.

One of the guys put an arm around her shoulders and she pulled back.

"Ahh c'mon doll face! Don't you wanna play?" the guy laughed.

Kisara just ignored them and began to walk away.

"Hey! We're gettin' paid to get her! Don't let her get away!" the first guy yelled.

"Paid! Crap!" Kisara gasped and took off running.

"Get her!" They shouted and chased her out of the school.

Kisara ran as fast as she could, but was caught by one of the guys. He grabbed her and threw her against a brick wall. She quickly jumped back up, but the second guy grabbed her ponytail and threw her to the ground. He jumped on top of her and hit her on the head, trying to knock her out. She kicked him off and stumbled up, letting the first guy grab her. She struggled and was finally able to get lose and was then able to gain enough ground to hide in the dumpster.  
~Back to the dumpster~ Kisara tried to sit up, but couldn't. She could hear footsteps and began to cry. 'Please don't let it be them!' she thought.

"Seto! Did you hear that? It sounds like someone crying," a familiar voice said.

"C'mon Mokuba, it's probably some homeless person," a deep voice said.

'Wait! Did he say Mokuba?' Kisara thought. "Mokuba?" Kisara managed, sitting up on her hands.

"Kisara!" Mokuba yelled and came to her side, "What happened to you?"

"I…so…running…" and Kisara blacked out.

"Kisara! No! Wake up!" Mokuba shook her, "Seto, please! We have to help her!"

Kaiba looked down at Kisara. 'This girl,' he thought, 'it's like I've met her before, but where?'

"Big brother, please!"

"Alright, fine. We'll take her back to Kaiba Corp and get her some help…and hopefully get rid of her awful stench," Kaiba knelt down and picked her up, "call a car Mokuba, I don't want to walk all the way back through the city with this mess,"

"Right!" Mokuba took out a cell phone and called Kaiba Corp for a vehicle.

While they waited, Mokuba went on and on about Kisara and how she had been new and no one could get her to tell them about her past. All Kaiba could think about though was how he knew this girl and how she made his heart rush. Even though she smelt and was bruised, she was so beautiful to him, but why?

"Here's the car, Seto! Let's get her some help ASAP!"

"Right, Mokuba," and they climbed in the car, "Take us back to Kaiba Corp driver and call a doctor to help this girl,"

"Will be done sir," the driver said and they soon arrived at the Kaiba's large corporation and home.

Kaiba carried the girl into a spare room and laid her down on the bed. A doctor and nurse followed him in.

"Don't worry, she's in good hands now," the doctor said, shaking Kaiba's hand.

"Whatever, just call me when you're done," Kaiba said and left.

"When are they going to be done examining her? Is she ok?" Mokuba asked, standing so close behind Kaiba that he almost tripped over him.

"The doctor's taking care of her now. Just wait and I'm sure your little friend will be just fine,"

~Late the next day~ Kisara stirred and rolled over onto her back. 'Where am I?' she thought as she slowly sat up. Her head didn't hurt anymore and as she rubbed it, she realized it was wrapped.

"Kisara! You're awake!" Mokuba yelled, running into her room, jumping onto her bed, and hugging her.

"Moki, did you save me again?" she laughed.

"You bet I did! I didn't do it alone though, Seto helped!"

"When do I get to meet this famous Seto Kaiba?"

"I'll go get him now! And something for you to eat,"

"No need, Mokuba," they both looked to the door to see Kaiba standing there with a guard carrying a tray of food.

"Mr. Kaiba, thank you. I could never repay you for this," Kisara said quietly.

"Whatever; Mokuba's very fond of you,"

"I can see that!" she laughed and Mokuba blushed.

The guard set the food in front of her and left. Kisara began to eat some of it and was surprised how hungry she was!

"How long have I been here?" she asked between mouth full's.

"A whole day! I was really worried that you weren't going to wake up," Mokuba said looking down.

"Well thanks to you I did wake up. I'm so glad that we met you know," Kisara kissed his cheek.

"Hehehehehe Moki…" he mumbled.

"You know Kisara, I think there is a way that you could repay me," Kaiba suddenly said.

"Huh? What's that big brother?" Mokuba asked, getting off Kisara's bed.

"You see, I'm gone on business meetings and working a lot and my little bro here doesn't always have someone to hang around with, which gets him into trouble. If you could use the money, I can offer you a job,"


	2. Chapter 2

"What kind of job?" Kisara asked suspiciously.

"A sort of…nanny for Mokuba,"

"Of course!"

"YES! Are you serious Seto?" Mokuba said, pumping his fists in the air.

"I don't joke around Mokuba. I need you to be safe and I have a good feeling about my proposition. When you're healthy enough to stay, you start,"

"Wait! Won't you need to tell your parents?" Mokuba asked Kisara.

"The truth is…I don't know what happened to my parents. They disappeared when I was eight years old and I switched from foster home to home until I was fifteen and then things got complicated,"

"What happened Kisara?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about," she smiled.

"You won't leave us, will you?"

"When it gets unsafe, I'll have to. I don't want anyone to get hurt for mistakes that I've made,"

"We'll keep you safe, don't worry. Kaiba Corp is surrounded by guards and we have the money, right Seto!"

Kaiba just nodded and left. He couldn't keep inside that room anymore. 'Why does this girl make me feel this way? And why did I just offer her to live here? I don't know what's going on, but I need to think this through.'

"Alright Mokuba, I think I'm going to clean up. Do you think you could find someone who could bring me some clean clothes?" Kisara asked, feeling bad about how she smelt.

"Of course! Go ahead and jump in the shower back there and I'll get the nurse to find you something," Mokuba then ran out of the room.

'Wow, I have a shower in my room! My room…no more random apartments, hotels, and public bathrooms! This is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me!' Kisara walked into a room that she thought was the bathroom, but realized it was the closet. She looked around in awe. 'This place! It's huge! Who would ever use all this space? I wonder what the bathroom looks like.' She walked out and walked into a second door, but this one wasn't the bathroom either, it was a kitchen! 'What the heck! A kitchen? In my bedroom? Where does a girl take a shower?' She walked back out of the miniature kitchen and walked into the third room, which was her bathroom. It had a walk in brick shower area and a separate bathtub, plus four sinks on its vanity.

She took off her smelly, dirty school uniform and stepped into her new shower. The water felt so amazing on her sore body and she felt more relaxed. Kisara stepped out and grabbed a towel off of a rack and turned on a fan to help clear the steam. She dug through the cupboards and finally found a hair brush, tooth brush, and toothpaste. She brushed her teeth and began to comb through her long hair. She sighed and walked out of her bathroom and somebody knocked on her bedroom door.

"Who is it?" she asked, not sure of what to do since she didn't have any clothes.

"It's alright, it's your nurse! I have some clothes for you,"

Kisara opened the door and let her in. "Thank goodness! I was a little worried,"

"I picked them out, but Mr. Kaiba purchased them for you,"

"Wow. He's so generous!"

The nurse giggled and left the room. Kisara opened the box and picked up a new school uniform, revealing a second outfit below it. The second outfit was a pair of short black shorts, a white t-shirt with shades of blue and green splatters over it, and black gladiator sandals. 'This is awesome! Now I don't have to wear this stupid uniform all the time!' She put on the second outfit and pulled her hair back into a blue ribbon and walked out of her room. 'What now? I don't know where anyone is.' She walked slowly down the hallway, hoping to run into someone. A couple of guards walked by.

"Excuse me, where is Mokuba?" she asked.

"He's preparing for dinner. Do you know how to get to the dining room miss?" one guard asked.

"No I don't. I just got here,"

"Go down the elevator at the end of the hallway and a guard down there will show you the rest of the way,"

"Thanks," and she left down the hallway.

Reaching the end of it seemed like it took forever, but she finally got there, but only to be confused because there were three elevators. 'Does it matter what elevator I take? Why didn't I just ask one of those goons to follow me? Well, let's just go with the middle one!' She walked up to the middle elevator and it automatically opened up for her.

"Welcome guest. What floor would you like to be on?" a woman's voice said over an intercom.

"Um…the main floor?" Kisara said, feeling awkward talking to an elevator.

"To the main floor of Kaiba Corporation," and the elevator began to move downwards.

When it stopped the doors opened and Kisara walked out. She looked around for another guard, but there was no one around. 'For this being a top security building there sure are a lack of people watching the place.'

"Are you Kisara?" Kisara jumped and turned around to see another set of guards.

"Oh! Um…yes," she answered quickly.

"Follow us please," and they began to walk away so Kisara followed behind them.

They walked into the lobby of Kaiba Corp. There was one desk with a security guard and a secretary sitting at it. They were both busy answering phone calls and flipping through calendars. A group of five men in suits with brief cases were also standing in front of the desk, yelling at the secretary and answering their own cell phones.

"It's chaotic out here! How do you guys live like this?" Kisara asked, but the guards kept walking. 'That poor secretary. What an awful job!' she thought as she caught up to the guards.

They finally reached a large dining room with one long wooden table. Mokuba was at one end eating dinner. When he saw her he quickly waved her down and she ran to his side, happy to be with someone who spoke.

"Hey get Kisara something to eat guys!" Mokuba yelled to the guards.

"Right away sir," they said in unison and left.

"Jeez! No one talks in this place! And why are there so many businessmen coming in and out?" Kisara asked Mokuba, giving his a hug.

"Seto's really busy and has a lot of meeting. A lot of companies want a part of Kaiba Corp because of how successful it is,"

"Where is your brother? Doesn't he eat with you?"

"No, not usually. He's really busy,"

"Too busy to eat? When do you even see him?"

"He's usually around by the time I go to bed,"

"Wow. A whole day with nothing but work!"

"Ya he's really dedicated!"

Kisara smiled at how much admiration and confidence Mokuba had with his brother. They were so close, but it was hard to see how they could be brothers because of how different they were. Mokuba was so kind and light hearted, bubbling with energy, while Kaiba was stern, quiet, and apparently a workaholic.

"So Mokuba, what do you want to do the rest of the day?" Kisara asked.

"Well we have school tomorrow so you should probably get caught up on your assignments. You have missed two days of school, ya know! I think Tea is coming over to help you. Her and Yugi said they would help you!"

"Tea and Yugi? Oh right! They're part of that group that I met my first day. They seem nice," 

"Ya and Yugi's super good at dueling! I mean Seto's better, but Yugi's really good. People even think he's the world champion. Have you ever dueled?"

"Well no, but I do carry this with me," she reached in her pocket and gasped, "Oh no! Mokuba, I have to get back to my room and look for my Blue Eyes!"

"What? How do you have a Blue Eyes White Dragon! There are only three of them and Seto owns them all!"

"Mine's a really old heirloom! I need to go and find it!" Kisara got up and began to run back out to the maze of Kaiba Corp.

"Wait!" yelled Mokuba behind her, "Let me show you how to get there!" Kisara nodded and waited for him to catch up so he could lead her back.

They reached her room and began to search for the card. Kisara couldn't find her old school uniform so Mokuba left to go find a maid who might have accidentally thrown it away. Kisara sat on the floor, trying to think where in the world she could have left it! 'Did it fall out in the dumpster? I need to find that card!' She laid down on the floor, trying to retrace her steps, which was difficult because she had been knocked out. Suddenly a light appeared from underneath her bed. She curiously crawled under to look closer. The light was coming from a small object and as she got closer the light intensified. She reached out and grabbed it and knew instantly that it was her lucky card!

"Mokuba!" she shouted happily, "I found it! It must have fallen under my bed!"

"Oh good! Woo! What's going on?" Mokuba asked, guarding his eyes from the light with his hands.

Kisara crawled out from under the bed and smiled at the card in her hand. Its light faded and Mokuba slowly approached it.

"That's the strangest Blue Eyes I've ever seen! And why was it glowing?"

"It wanted to find me, of course!" she smiled and held it out to Mokuba, "Don't touch it, but you can look at it!"

Mokuba gasped as he stared at what appeared to be a Blue Eyes White Dragon, but it was almost like it was a stone tablet. It was tan and looked as if it were made of rock. It also had some ancient writing across the bottom.

"Where did you get that? And what's it made of?" Mokuba asked, leaning in as if to touch it.

Kisara pulled it back, "I inherited it and I think it's made of some kind of rock. I should probably just keep it around my neck for safe keeping. Do you have any string or an extra chain I could use?"

"Sure! I think I have some in my room. It's just across the hall," and Mokuba lead her out to a room two doors down and across the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

When they entered it Kisara almost started to laugh because the room was almost twice the size of her own! In the middle was a king sized bed with a Blue Eyes comforter. On the far side of the wall there were several pictures of Mokuba and Kaiba when they were little and of Mokuba with some friends at school, including Yugi and the gang. On the wall left of that were three doors, which she suspected were the bathroom, small kitchen, and closet. To the left of that was several sofa chairs, a huge TV screen, and a cabinet stuffed with movies. She walked closer to the cabinet and found that a lot of the tapes weren't movies, but recordings of duels! Most of them were ones that Kaiba were in, but some consisted of Joey and Yugi battling people that she had never heard of.

"Here's one!" said Mokuba coming out of door number two, "Try it to see if it fits right,"

He held out a strong brown string. She took it from him and strung her Blue Eyes through it and then hung it around her neck. The string was long enough that she could hide it underneath her shirt.

"Thank you Moki!" she said with a happy smile, "Now I won't have to worry about losing this,"

"Ahhh it was no problem," she Mokuba blushing and rubbing the back of his head.

Suddenly a voice filled the room, "Mr. Mokuba Kaiba?"

Mokuba ran to a small metal box attached to the wall next to the door, "Yes? What is it?"

"There are some um…friends to see you sir,"

"Ya c'mon down! The Wheeler's here baby!" yelled a familiar voice, which Kisara assumed was Joey.

"Alright we'll be right there!"

"We sir? Isn't Mr. Kaiba busy?"

"I don't wanna see Rich Boy! Where's Kisara?" yelled Joey again.

"Joey! Would you stop? You're embarrassing!" yelled what sounded like Tea.

"I meant Kisara, not Seto. We'll be right there," Mokuba laughed.

They made their way downstairs and met with Tea, Joey, and Yugi. Tea ran up and grabbed Kisara's hands, with a look of concern on her face.

"How are you? Mokuba told us about your accident!" Tea said.

"Oh I'm ok now. Thank you for coming to help me," she blushed.

"I would've beat those punks' faces in! They're just lucky I wasn't there to kick their-"

"Joey, that's enough now! We're just here to help Kisara with her school work, remember?" Yugi interrupted Joey.

"Here, let's go to my room," Kisara said and Mokuba began to lead them back.

The five of them walked into Kisara's room and threw their book bags onto her bed.

"This is YOUR room? Holy crap!" Joey gasped.

"Ya this is huge Kisara!" Tea said sitting on the bed.

"You should see my room!" Mokuba chuckled.

"Ya it's way more impressive than mine!" Kisara smiled.

"Well let's begin studying. You didn't miss much, but it's better to be ahead than behind!" Tea said.

"Right! Let's start here on math," Yugi smiled.

"Math, smath! I wanna try out some rich boy big screens!" Joey said running around the room excitedly.

"C'mon Joey, let's go watch some awesome duel while these three do homework!" Mokuba said, dragging Joey out of the room.

The three of them studied, laughed, and just kind of hung out until ten o'clock when Joey came in because Mokuba was getting ready for bed.

"Man you see that place! Little Kaiba's got it made!" Joey laughed.

"Well, we're basically done anyways so we should probably head out," Tea said.

"Thanks for coming over and helping me! I really appreciate everything you've done," Kisara smiled as she led them all out.

"See you tomorrow Kisara!" Yugi waved and the four of them were led out by some guards.

Kisara walked over to Mokuba's room and knocked on the door. Mokuba opened it, toothbrush in mouth and toothpaste drooling down his chin, but he still smiled and waved her in. She laughed at the sight of him in his white and blue striped pajamas and Blue Eye White Dragon slippers. She followed Mokuba into his bathroom where he spit out the toothpaste.

"How was studying?" Mokuba asked with a smile.

"Great! How was the crazy Wheeler boy?" she laughed.

"He's not that bad of a guy actually! He does get obnoxious after awhile though,"

"So I'll see you in the morning for school tomorrow?"

"Yep! See you then!"

Kisara walked back out of Mokuba's room and practically ran into Kaiba.

"Oh Mr. Kaiba!" she gasped, "Excuse me, I didn't see you there,"

Kaiba just grunted and walked into Mokuba's room.

"Wait, Kisara!" yelled Mokuba, running past Kaiba, "Come sit with us for awhile!"

"Oh um…" she hesitated, but she just couldn't deny Mokuba, not when he was wearing Blue Eyes slippers, "Sure, why not!" and she walked in with Kaiba.

The three of them sat down on Mokuba's couch and Kisara listened to the two Kaiba boys chat about everything they had done that day. Kaiba had made some very major business partnerships and done some firing to those that he found incompetent, while Mokuba had done his homework, played some games with a few guards, and hung out with Kisara and the gang.

"You know Mokuba, you should really ask me for permission before you let a bunch of fouls into my corporation," Kaiba said when he found out how long the gang had been inside.

"They were just trying to help Kisara big bro," Mokuba said, looking down.

"I don't care, I want to know that they're here,"

'Well maybe if you were around more you'd realize they were! That or get one of your stupid goons to tell you' thought Kisara, but instead she said, "I share in the blame Mr. Kaiba. As Mokuba's care taker I should have known better, but the help was greatly appreciated,"

"If you need school work help," said Kaiba standing up to leave, "then you should have just asked me. I passed that pathetic school program, ya know. And you can stop calling me Mr. Kaiba, it's ridiculous. Goodnight," and with that he left.

The other two blankly stared at the door and then turned to eachother in shock.

"Did Seto just offer to help you?" Mokuba whispered.

"Did he just tell me _not _to call him Mr.?" Kisara said back.

"Well, he must have just been in a good mood so I'd consider yourself lucky for now! Goodnight Kisara. Thanks for coming and hanging with Seto and I,"

"You're welcome Moki," she kissed his forehead, "Goodnight,"

"Good, hahaha, night…Kisara," he stammered blushing.

She giggled and left to her room. She walked into her closet, looking for something that she could wear as pajamas. She found a dark purple night gown that went to her knees. She slipped it on, brushed her teeth and combed her hair, then jumped into her bed. She smiled down at her Blue Eyes White Dragon tablet, kissed it, and fell asleep.

"Get her!" yelled a man as Kisara suddenly found herself running away from a group of dark cloaked men.

"How did I end up here? Mokuba? Anyone? What? I'm being chased…again!" Kisara shook off her confusion and decided her best option was to run away, but for some reason she could hardly move!

Her Blue Eyes tablet was beginning to grow and with its extra size came extra weight! She tried to pull it off her neck, but the string became tighter, slowly choking her, plus the men were gaining quickly!

"Please! Let go!" she began to cry uncontrollably.

"Kisara! What's going on? Wake up!" came a familiar voice from a distance.

"Got her! Now there's no escaping little girl!" came a cruel voice as a hand grabbed her wrist.

"NO!" she screamed and suddenly shot up, wide awake. It had all just been a dream!

She turned to see Kaiba holding her wrist, sitting on the edge of her bed. She wanted to apologize or say something smooth, but all she could do was cry, and feeling pathetic around him just made her cry even harder.

"Oh Kaiba!" she said between sobs, "I'm sorry,"

"It was just a dream, you know," he said letting go of her wrist, "none of it was real,"

"Right," she said, trying to control her tears, "Thanks for…waking me,"

"I just don't want Mokuba to be any more worried about you than he already is so I hope you learn to control yourself and your silly nightmares,"

She sniffled and nodded. She slowly looked up at him, but he wasn't looking at her. He was staring at the floor, his hair covering his large blue eyes. He had taken off his white sleeveless jacket and the straps on his arms so he sat there in all black. She sniffled and smiled at how handsome he really was and how kind of him it was for him to come in and sit by her.

"I'll try my best," she said, her crying finally seizing.

"Good. Now goodnight," he said standing up and walking out of the room.

"Goodnight Kaiba," she said and laid back down.

She grabbed her Blue Eyes tablet and began to wonder if it was really the best decision to wear it around her neck. She really didn't want another dream like that! 'What do you think my dragon?' she thought and was answered with a small glow from the tablet. She smiled and laid back down, praying that she wouldn't have another dream the rest of the night.

"Ms. uh…Kisara? You need to get up now for school," came a deep voice through the intercom by Kisara's door.

Kisara groaned and rolled over. She had slept solid the whole night and was confused by the voice. "What?" she mumbled.

"C'mon Kisara! Don't you want breakfast?" came Mokuba's cheerful voice.

She got up and opened her door, but no one was outside of it. 'Right' she thought, 'I'm supposed to use the little box'. She pressed down a button, "I'll be right out," she said and walked back out.

Mokuba soon appeared in front of her door, all dressed and ready for school. "Aren't you ready at all?" he asked, "you're still in your pajamas!"

"When do we need to leave?" she asked yawning.

"Half an hour!"

"What! Oh…well…um…just grab me some breakfast! I'll be right down!" she dashed back into her room.

She combed through her hair, tied it back in its blue ribbon, pulled on her school uniform, brushed her teeth, and began to collect her books. She then looked at the time; she had only wasted fifteen minutes! She ran down the hall and coolly stopped at the elevator. She smoothed out her uniform and hit the down button. The elevator soon appeared and the woman's voice came back on, "Welcome to Kaiba Corporation. Which floor would you like to get to?"

"What do you think?"

"Your request is invalid,"

"You're invalid! First floor," the elevator shifted and brought her to the main floor.

Again Kisara walked past the poor secretary and into the dining area. Mokuba was in his same chair, finishing a bowl of cereal and glass of grape juice.

"Hey you made pretty good timing!" he smiled.

"What's to eat?"

"Well here's some fruit to go," Mokuba threw her an apple, "We got to go catch the limo!"

"You take a limo to school? A little dramatic, don't you think?"

Mokuba just laughed and led her out where they climbed into a limo and soon arrived at their school.


	4. Chapter 4

They climbed out and had only gone a few steps when Yugi and the gang came running up to them.

"Hey guys!" Tea said cheerfully.

"It's good to see that you're ready for school again," said Yugi happily.

"Hey Kisara! Haven't seen you since your first day! How's it going?" asked Tristan.

"Oh I'm much better thanks!"

"I'm sorry that I didn't get a chance to come over last night. I was hanging out with Serenity,"

"WHAT!" yelled Joey, "Since when did you two hang out alone?"

"Since she asked me to come over and teach her dueling monsters!"

"Oh because you just know soooo much about duel monsters! I'm a champ! Why doesn't she just talk to me?"

"Ok I'm confused," Kisara whispered to Tea, "Why is Joey freaking out?"

"Serenity is Joey's younger sister and Tristan and Duke both like her so they kind of bother Joey,"

"Wait, Duke?"

"Oh you haven't met him yet! He hasn't been here very long either. He's a punky, inventor just like Kaiba!"

Kisara laughed and watched the two boys fight back and forth as Yugi tried to reason with them. She turned and looked at Mokuba who was running around with some of his friends. Her mind slowly began to wonder to last night and how Kaiba and Mokuba talked to each other, how Kaiba had offered to help her, and how he did help her by waking her from her dream. Even though he didn't seem very kind, he at least carried a little about people. The bell suddenly rang and the group began to make their way into their classrooms. Kisara was happy that Yugi and Tea had helped her because she wasn't behind in any of her subjects. The day seemed to fly by, with lunch being filled with laughs and class time was easy! The day sadly came to end though and Kisara said goodbye to all of her friends and went to find Mokuba.

"Mokuba?" she said, peaking into a classroom that she had heard him call his homeroom.

"Oh hey Kisara!" said Mokuba from the front of the classroom.

"What are you doing?" she asked walking over to him.

"I was just getting some homework together. I wanted to ask the teacher some questions, but I think he left after lunch since he didn't have any further classes,"

"Well I can help you as soon as we get home!"

"That sounds great! And if you need help with your homework, you have Seto!"

She smiled, "Right. Now let's go home,"

Mokuba nodded and they walked outside to where a limo was waiting. Kisara could feel the eyes of the other school mates staring at her in shock that she was getting into a Kaiba vehicle, but she ignored them, not caring what they thought of her and her new job. They soon arrived at Kaiba Corp and went to Mokuba's room to do some studying. Between the two of them they didn't even stop for dinner; they had it prepared and brought to them from Mokuba's kitchen. Kisara sighed, her brain aching. Mokuba was really smart and got most of it, but she couldn't believe how long he had been putting off so many assignments!

"Promise me that you'll never do this again, k?" Kisara said putting her head down on the table.

"Do what?" Mokuba asked with a Kaiba smirk.

"Slack!" she laughed, "Seriously Mokuba. If you needed more help you should've asked sooner,"

"I don't want Seto to think that I'm a loser," Mokuba looked down.

"Seto loves you very much, Moki. And I'm here to help you too so don't worry!"

"Kisara?"

"Yes Mokuba?"

"Don't take this in the wrong way…I know we've only known eachother a couple of days, but I really care about you. I don't mean that we could ever date, I mean the age difference and all," he laughed nervously, "but I…love you Kisara,"

Kisara held back tears of joy as she hugged Mokuba, "Oh Moki! I love you too! You are a smart boy and will go as far as you want to in life and I believe in you!"

Mokuba pulled back, "Thanks!"

Kisara giggled a little and then glanced at the clock. It was ten thirty already! "You better get ready for bed! Hopefully you'll do really well in school tomorrow with this work done and a good night of sleep,"

"Right!" Mokuba went and started to get ready.

Kisara sighed. She suddenly got a strange feeling in her chest and looked down to see her Blue Eyes glowing slightly. She looked up and just as the Blue Eyes stopped glowing, Seto Kaiba walked into Mokuba's room. He looked a little shocked to see Kisara, but the moment quickly passed. He came and sat next to her, examining the school work that Mokuba had done. Kisara stared at him intently, examining his strong features. Even her Blue Eyes seemed to want to know more about him. She hadn't even noticed that Kaiba had picked up her school work and was looking at it closely.

"You know," he said, snapping Kisara out of yet another day dream, "you did about half of these calculus problems wrong,"

"Are you sure Seto? Tea and Yugi had the same answers," she tried to get eye contact, but he wouldn't give it to her.

"I'll help you when Mokuba goes to bed and you might want to pass the info onto your little geek squad. They don't seem to know what they're doing, which isn't surprising"

She was going to protest to them being 'geeks' but Mokuba came out, wearing his same adorable set of PJ's. He ran up and hugged Seto.

"Hey big bro! What kind of mass production have we succeeded in today?" he asked excitedly awaiting an answer.

Kaiba smirked, "Just the usual. It seems that you've gotten some accomplishments of your own. I hope you never allow yourself to become this far behind ever again Mokuba. You cannot let your studies fail,"

"Ok I won't Seto. I'm sorry,"

Kisara took her books and headed across the hallway to her own room. Then it hit Kisara. She too had called Kaiba Seto, but he hadn't protested or ever acted like it was a big deal! 'Crap' she thought 'I hope he didn't notice. It wasn't very professional of me'. The two Kaiba brothers talked for another ten minutes and then Kaiba sent Mokuba to bed and headed over to Kisara's room. He hesitated outside the room, thinking about how he had sat on her bed the night before. 'This is ridiculous' he thought 'Kisara is my little brother's babysitter, not some girl that I'm going to fall for…besides, emotions are a sign of weakness and I'm not about to become some failure.' He knocked on the door and Kisara opened it. She was wearing her purple nightgown, but had a long gray sweater over the top of it. She tied it around her waist and then stepped back to let Kaiba in. Kisara sat down on her bed, books and notes spread across it. Kaiba sat down on one corner, while Kisara sat on the opposite corner on the opposite side of the bed. Kaiba examined the papers and finally decided to start with one assignment at a time.

"Here," he said handing her a text book and a sheet of paper, "Relook up this question,"

She nodded and began to page through the book. 'Why hasn't she said anything since I got here?' thought Kaiba. It made him uneasy, like he had done something wrong, but then again why did he care about her opinion?

"Ok," said Kisara finally finding the problem, "Here's the original problem and…where's the paper that has the answer?" she began to look around for the paper.

"Right here," said Kaiba, handing her the paper.

Their hands brushed as she took the paper from Kaiba, "Thank you," she said blushing, "Now, what did I do wrong?"

"Well you almost had it right," he said standing up and removing his coat and then laying across the bed so he could see the book too, "See, you missed these two steps," he said pointing to an equation, "that will drastically change your answer,"

"Oh! Thank you…Mr. Kaiba,"

"What happened to calling me Seto?" Kaiba gasped a little after saying that. He hadn't meant to say it out loud, but smirked, trying to shake off his uneasiness.

"Seto," she said softly.

Kaiba looked up at her and was surprised to see how close they actually were. She had leaned in slightly and the tension between them grew intensely.

Kaiba cleared his throat, "There. Now you got it right," he pointed to the problem, "I think that you'll be able to solve the rest on your own," he got up off of the bed.

"Wait! Would you stay…just to make sure that I understand them all?" Kisara said, also standing up.

They stared at each other for several seconds that felt like an eternity. Kaiba nodded and sat down in a chair. Kisara smiled and sat back on the bed, erasing and calculating the rest of the problems that Kaiba had said were wrong. This went on for about an hour, with Kisara only occasionally asking Kaiba something so that he wouldn't leave, even if it had nothing to do with the problems in front of her.

"What's your favorite color?" she asked him, not looking up from her problems.

"Blue," he couldn't believe he was putting up with her nonsense.

"What's your favorite flavor?"

"Of what?"

"Um…ice cream,"

"I don't eat ice cream,"

"Oh. How about candy?"

"Orange,"

"What's your favorite type of candy?"

"How is any of this relevant to anything?" he sighed, finally showing his annoyance with her games.

"I'm getting to know you silly! And you know, you should be asking me these questions back,"

"Oh," he couldn't decide if he was actually going to ask her these things, but finally just gave in, "What's your uh…favorite color, flavor of ice cream, and…candy?"

"Blue, cherry, and cherry," she laughed a little, "Have you ever had any pets?"

"No, you?"

"I had a goldfish once that I named Gladiator, but he wasn't very fun,"

"That's unfortunate,"

"Extremely!" she began to laugh again, "What kind of a pet is that?"

Kaiba smirked. He was starting to enjoy her company, especially when she laughed. She was even prettier when she smiled than she was when she had been sleeping.

"Oh look at the time! It's almost midnight," she gasped and yawned, "Excuse me, but I should probably go to bed,"

"Same. I have business to attend to early tomorrow," Seto stood up to leave and Kisara walked him to the door, "Goodnight,"

"Thanks for all the help. Goodnight Seto," she smiled.

He smirked and before he could even realize what he was doing, he bent over and kissed her cheek, then quickly walked away. Kisara gasped and stood there blushing and in shock. 'What!' she thought unable to move 'Did this all just happen?' she shook her head as if it had just been a dream and stumbled into her room. She held her hand to her cheek and giggled a little. She then cleared off her bed and lay down, not removing her hand from her cheek. She closed her eyes, sighed deeply, and fell asleep.

~Meanwhile~ Kaiba paced his room anxiously. What had he just done? He kissed his nanny and he liked it! It was almost an unconscious act, as if he had decided centuries ago that he was going to kiss her. 'I don't know what's going on, but I need to pull myself together!' he thought almost yelling at himself 'This is ridiculous Seto! Don't ever do that again or lead her to think that you have feelings. Don't mention it or give an explanation…if anything, just ignore her. Perhaps she'll quit and leave! But I don't want her to, but why not? Why do I feel like I know her so much?' Kaiba threw his fist against his pillow and gritted his teeth. He then stood up, straightening himself up and calming down. He laid down and set his alarm for 4:30 AM, as always, and forced himself to fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Kisara was awaken by Mokuba, but this time he had given her an hour to prepare for school. She thanked him and jumped into her shower. After finishing getting dressed she headed downstairs for breakfast. Mokuba was sitting at the long table reading a book so Kisara sat down with him and ate. Neither one of them spoke, not only because Mokuba was reading, but because Kisara couldn't stop thinking about Kaiba and how he had kissed her. It was finally time to go to school so they left in the limo. When they arrived at Domino High Kisara went in search of Tea right away, leaving Mokuba to run with his friends. She had to tell someone about what had happened the night before and Tea was her only female.

"Tea?" Kisara said standing next to Tea.

"Hey Kisara! What do you need?" Tea asked with a smile.

"Can I talk to you privately perhaps?"

"Sure lets go-" but Tea was interrupted by a boy with tan skin, long spiky black hair, and glowing green eyes.

"So you must be Kisara, the new girl," said the boy with a sly grin.

"Ya and you are?" Kisara asked offering her hand to shake his.

"It's Duke," he said kissing her hand, "You've probably seen my before, since I did make dungeon dueling and all," he flipped his hair.

"Oh right! Tea said something about you yesterday,"

"Like how unbelievably smart and talented I am?"

"Not quite," Tea said rolling her eyes.

The bell rang, ending their conversation and they all headed towards the front doors.

"How about you come to my house after school and we can talk?" Tea said as she walked Kisara to her class.

"I have to watch Mokuba, but maybe this weekend?" Kisara said hopefully.

"Well why don't I just help you watch Mokuba?"

"Because it's about Se- I mean Kaiba," Kisara blushed.

"Oh well just let me know then!" and the two went to class.

After school at the Kaiba's, Kisara sat down with Mokuba. "How'd your day go?" she asked.

"Good! We're having a picnic tomorrow during science to see different types of wildlife at the local park and I'm bringing cupcakes!"

Kisara laughed, "Well are these cupcakes going to magically appear or should we start baking?"

"Baking? I was just going to order some!"

"No way! We got to bake these Moki! C'mon, I'm sick of doing your homework anyways,"

"Hey! I do my homework!" Mokuba laughed and they went back into his kitchen.

Kisara instantly began looking for ingredients while Mokuba dug around for a good recipe. When everything was collected, they both put on plain black cooking aprons and began to read the recipe. They threw flour at each other, ate half of the cookie dough, and burned the baked ones, but had a blast doing it! Batch two turned out much better and they both knew that they had a lot more baking to do.

"Ahhh Kisara! I'm tired of cupcakes," Mokuba sat down exhausted, two batches later.

"I never thought I'd hear a boy say that!" Kisara sat down next to him, "Let's take a dinner break. It is almost seven,"

Mokuba ran up to the built in microphone and paged the kitchen to bring them up some spaghetti dishes. The cooks soon appeared with four heaping plates of four different Italian dishes and placed them in front of the two.

"Oh wow!" gasped Kisara, "I call this plate!" she grabbed a fork and went to dig into an alfredo dish, but she was too slow.

Mokuba had already eaten a plate and a half of food! She rolled her eyes and elbowed him out of the way to get some food for herself. After dinner they started on homework and studying until Kaiba walked in at ten, as always. Kaiba looked at them a little shocked because both still had flour stuck onto their faces and the kitchen still had a little burnt smell to it.

"We did some major baking big bro!" Mokuba said washing his face with a towel, "I'll get ready for bed and help clean up,"

"I'll go ahead and start so you and…Seto can talk,"

Kaiba blushed a little at her still calling him Seto and Mokuba looked at her questionably, but didn't complain because he didn't have to clean. When the Kaiba brothers were alone, they talked about the usual, but as Kaiba got up to leave Mokuba stopped him.

"Big brother?" he asked and Kaiba turned to him, "What's going on between you and Kisara?"

"What are you talking about?" Kaiba snapped.

"Well, she called you Seto…you don't let anyone call you that, except me,"

Kaiba didn't really know how to answer this. He was hoping that he could escape Mokuba' s room before he started asking questions like this. He had to come up with a quick answer so that his brother didn't think that he was weak.

"I just assumed that you'd be referring to me by my first name so much that soon she would too, out of habit, and instead of getting angry at her all the time I figured I'd save my time and just let her call me Seto. It's not that big of a deal Mokuba so don't get any silly ideas,"

"Oh well that makes sense," Mokuba went to his bed and laid down, "Wait! Is Kisara still cleaning? I should go help her!"

"Mokuba, relax. Just go to sleep and I'll handle it,"

Mokuba nodded and fell asleep. Kaiba walked into the kitchen to see Kisara, whose back was to him, doing dishes. He just watched her for awhile, wondering what to say or if he was actually going to help her. He couldn't help, but to stare at her thin figure and long, white hair. He sighed, his thoughts absorbed with her.

"You know, I've hired people to do this," he finally said, shaking himself out of his daydreams.

Kisara gasped and turned around. She had washed the flour off of her face which reminded Kaiba how beautiful her face really was.

"Oh, I suppose you have," she laughed a little, "I might as well finish what I've started though!" and she continued to do the dishes.

She wanted to say 'So what dumby! Why did you kiss me!' but, of course, she just kept her mouth shut. Kaiba walked over next to her and grabbing a hand towel he began to dry and put the dishes away. They did this is silence until Kisara drained the sink and looked around the kitchen. It wasn't really that dirty, except for the dusty piles of flour here and there. She grabbed the towel from Kaiba, their hands again brushing, and began to sweep the flour from the counter into a garbage can.

"Kisara," Kaiba almost whispered, but she heard him and turned around to face him. He cleared his throat, "About last night…"

Kisara walked up to him and put a hand on his cheek, "I'd rather not know that it was all a mistake, that you were tired, that we need to put this behind us. Please just let it be, ok?" she stared into his deep blue eyes.

"That wasn't what I was going to say at all,"

"Oh really?" she laughed, "Then what were you going to say Mr. Kaiba?"

"I…I…uh…I love…love… you. I love you Kisara and I don't understand why,"

Now Kisara really did have something to tell Tea! She stood there in shock, not sure if she wanted to kiss him or cry or laugh or punch him. She just sort of fell forwards into his arms and wrapped her own around him and they just stood there in silence. The conversation had turned out completely different from what either one of them expected!

"I know what you mean," she said breaking their awkward embrace, "I have these deep feelings for you, even though I hardly know you. I guess it was just…meant to be!"

He smirked, "Whatever. I just think we should sleep on this and discuss it later," he turned and walked out with Kisara following behind.

'I don't get this guy!' Kisara growled to herself 'One moment he's confessing his love and now he wants to rationally discuss it.' They stopped in front of her room, but Kaiba just nodded at her and began to walk away.

"Seto!" she ran to him and as he turned around she grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek, "Goodnight," she blushed.

He smirked and walked to his own room. He began to pace slowly, but there wasn't that much to think over. He was in love with Kisara and was very pleased with her love for him. No one beside Mokuba had ever openly loved him, let alone liked him, and that was just because they had been through so much together as brothers, but now a girl! He lay down and closed his eyes and for the first time in a very long time, Kaiba fell asleep happy.

~Mokuba woke up and stretched slowly. He scratched his head and thought about what he had witnessed last night. While Kisara and Kaiba were in the kitchen he had been eavesdropping and although he didn't catch the whole conversation he got the jest. Kisara and Kaiba were in love and he couldn't be happier; especially because he could probably use this as black mail to get out of homework. He jumped out of bed and went across the hall to Kisara's room. He knocked on the door several times and called, "Kisara! Rise and shine! Wanna have scrambled eggs today?"

Kisara literally rolled and fell out of her bed as Mokuba woke her up. 'Oh my gosh this can't be a good sign as to how the rest of the day is going to be!' she thought as she crawled to the door. "I'll be right out Moki, just go without me,"

"Alright then! See you downstairs!" and Mokuba left to change and get breakfast.

Kisara stood up and jumped in the shower. She hoped that the warm water would soothe her headache that she got from hitting the floor, but the water was ice cold and just gave her brain freeze. She got out without even washing her hair, changed into her school uniform, and headed downstairs. Her and Mokuba ate scrambled eggs, grabbed their back packs, and headed out the door to their limo.

"Oh hey look! Seto! What are you doing out here?" Mokuba smiled and ran to his brother's side.

Sure enough Kaiba was standing outside of their limo. He wore a white tux with a navy blue vest and a light blue tie and it all looked quite handsome on him. He patted Mokuba's head and finished saying something to the driver.

"I'm coming to pick you up after school," Kaiba said to his little brother, "I have a surprise,"

"Awesome! Can I get out early?" Mokuba gave him his puppy eyes.

"Mokuba, your education should be a high priority. Backing out early is unacceptable,"

"Right. Sorry bro. Is Kisara coming with us?"

Kaiba looked up at Kisara who quickly looked down, blushing. He smirked and walked over to her, "Of course," he said and walked her to the car, opened the door, and helped her into her seat, "See you soon," he shut the door and the limo left with the excited students.

The limo pulled up to Domino High and the two stepped out. Kisara was now used to all the looks she got when she walked with Mokuba and rode in a Kaiba Corp limo; people thought she was Kaiba's bitch basically, but she knew that what they had was much deeper and that she didn't care what they thought. Plus, she was there to help Mokuba, not to satisfy Kaiba.


	6. Chapter 6

"See you after classes!" Mokuba waved to her and ran off with his little friends.

Kisara smiled and watched him leave. She then searched for her friends and easily found them. She laughed and ran up to Tai, "You're probably glad that I'm a girl aren't you?"

"Extremely," mumbled Tai as the boys yelled and threw things at eachother, except Yugi who just looked scared, "Hey wasn't there something you needed to tell me? We have fifteen minutes before class starts,"

"Can we ditch the yahoos?" Kisara asked in all seriousness.

"If we slip out now, I think we'll be successful," Tai quickly grabbed Kisara's wrist and they ran around the opposite side of the building, "Ok we're in the clear. What's going on?"

"Well you know that I'm working for Seto and-"

"Wait, did you just call Kaiba by his first name? You two aren't like…together….are you!"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"It's Kaiba! He's a heartless, rich, jerk!"

"He's not that bad," Kisara blushed slightly.

"Oh my gosh, it's worse than I thought! He kissed you!"

"What! No! Well…kind of, but not an actual kiss! You don't understand! There's this weird connection between us like we've known eachother for…forever,"

"What do you mean?"

"What are you two doing sneaking off like that?" came Duke's cool voice from behind Tai.

"Ya! What's the big idea here? Being all secret like!" Joey yelled behind him.

"Cool it Wheeler, they're obviously talking about one of us, ya know, who's the most attractive, which automatically means me,"

"You wish," Tai snapped, "We were just trying to escape the insanity that you boys create,"

"Well it's time for class anyways so we should be going!" Yugi said laughing nervously.

"Yug's got a point, let's go," Tristan said walking away.

The others followed, but Duke stayed close to Kisara trying to impress her with his "witty charm."

"As fascinating as this is Duke, I'd like you more if you dropped the act," Kisara said.

"Ya, she's not impressed by guys with lots of money," Tai mumbled.

Kisara turned red and was happy to leave the group to go to class. She sat down in her desk and put her head on her desk. 'Maybe it was really stupid to tell Tai. I knew she didn't like Seto…now that I think about it, almost no one likes Seto.' She sighed and pulled out a notebook to take notes with. School seemed to drag on forever, but finally the final bell rang and Kisara walked out of her class with the rest of the students. She began to walk towards the doors where the group met after school.

~Kaiba walked in through the main doors and found Yugi and the gang across the room standing underneath a staircase by a back door. As much as he hated spending time with them, he knew that this is where Kisara would be.

"Kaiba? What are you doing here?" Yugi asked, causing the rest of the group to turn and face him.

"Kaiba…" Duke groaned.

"What's up rich boy? Had to come to fight the Wheeler machine! Huh?" Joey jumped, but Tristan and Yugi held him back.

"Down boy," Kaiba said with a smirk.

"What'd you say!"

"Settle down Joey! As soon as Kisara shows, he'll be gone," Tea said.

"What does he want with Kisara?" Joey growled.

"She works for me, you know," Kaiba said folding his arms across his chest.

"So? Doesn't mean that she's your date or anything!"

"Joey just drop it already!" Duke snapped.

"Ya come on Joey, let's go," Tristan tried to grab his arm and pull him away.

"If she's your girl, then prove it!" Joey yelled shoving Tristan off.

"Perhaps I will," Seto smirked.

Before anyone could question him, Kisara walked up with a bright smile, which quickly faded at seeing the obviously tension, "Hey what's going on guys?"

"Well c'mon ya scardey cat!" Joey mumbled to Kaiba.

"What's he talking about?" Kisara whispered to Tai, who didn't know quite how to answer.

"Kisara?" Seto interrupted and the whole group grew silent.

"Yes?" she answered quietly.

Seto wrapped his arms around Kisara's waist and leaned in. Kisara held her breath and pulled back a little. She looked into his eyes and he smirked. She knew it was coming, but her in front of her friends? Then it happened. He kissed her. On the lips. The whole group dropped their gnaws and stared in complete shock and Joey fainted.

"That didn't just happen…did it?" Duke whispered.

"No….way," Tristan and Tai said in unison.

"Let's go get Mokuba," Seto said, feeling quite glorious, but also very awkward.

"Ok," was all that Kisara could manage.

They began to walk down the hallway and Seto reached over and grabbed Kisara's hand. His palms were sweaty, but Kisara loved how they felt together. They walked in silence until they reached Mokuba's classroom.

"What's wrong with you-" but Mokuba stopped.

His face became even more confused looking as he stared as Seto and Kisara's hands. Kaiba coughed and pulled away from Kisara.

"You wanna go or not kid?" he said in his normal gruff voice.

"Ya! No questions, no answers, right?" he laughed and grabbed Kisara's other hand and pulled her ahead of Kaiba so he could tell her all about their cupcakes and how everyone loved them.

Kaiba gripped his chest as he followed them. His heart was pumping and his stomach felt almost like it was being tickled. The idea of him being in love made him sick, made him feel weak, but then again looking at her made it worth everything.

"So where are we going Seto?" Kisara asked with a smile.

He almost choked, but coughed and quickly gained composure, "It's a special place. And a surprise so let's go before you two drive me nuts with all this juvenile guessing,"

"Yes!" Mokuba pumped a fist in the air and they left the school and stepped into a limo.

Kisara sat in the middle of the two, even though there were two set of seats, no one seemed to mind the arrangement.


	7. Chapter 7

Kisara sat in the middle of the two, even though there were two set of seats, but no one seemed to mind the arrangement. They drove for about an hour before finally reaching a dirt road. Mokuba and Kisara had been doing homework, with Kaiba's occasional suggestion, but he mainly tapped away on his laptop or took a business call. The limo drove for about ten minutes and stopped.

"We're here Mr. Kaiba," said the gruff voice of the driver.

"Excellent. Well, here it is," Kaiba said, stepping outside.

Kisara and Mokuba stood next to him, looking at a giant plot of grass and trees in front of them.

"Is it my own personal park?" Mokuba asked, a bit confused.

"It'll soon be a different kind of park," Kaiba said with a smirk.

"Like an amusement park! No way! Kaiba Land is a go?" Mokuba looked at his brother, waiting for his answer so he could burst into an explosion of emotion.

"Good guess Mokuba. Kaiba Land is finally a go,"

"YES!" Mokuba burst forth, running into the grassy field.

He jumped up on a rock with his arms wide open, claiming the land for his own. Kisara laughed and threw her arms around Kaiba's neck. She kissed his cheek and ran to Mokuba.

"Oh King Kaiba! Your land is so great!" she laughed, fake bowing at Mokuba's feet.

"Kisara, don't bow! You can be my queen!" he held out his hand and she grabbed it and kissed it.

"Oh Moki! I am so grateful," she hugged him, pulling him off of the rock, "Come, lets explore!"

Mokuba laughed and blushed, but followed Kisara as they ran back to Kaiba. Kaiba smiled at them, causing them to both stop dead in their tracks. He smiled at them…not a sarcastic smirk, but a real, actual smile!

"Seto…you're happy!" Mokuba said, tears brimming his eyes, "I'm happy too big bro!" he then ran into his arms and Kaiba embraced him.

Kisara whipped her eyes. What a perfect moment! Nothing could ruin it, not now. Everything was perfect. A light caught her eye and Kisara quickly looked down to see her Blue Eyes tablet glowing. She gasped, getting a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. She grabbed it and turned around just in time to dodge a man who was trying to grab her! Kisara screamed and fell down. The man growled in frustration and tried to grab her again, but she swiftly kicked him in the shins, causing him to fall down.

"Kisara!" Mokuba yelled, running towards Kisara.

"Mokuba, stop!" Kaiba yelled, grabbing him and throwing him back.

Kaiba then ran to the man and picking him up by the collar, held him up, "Who are you? Who sent you?" he demanded.

The man chuckled, his voice raspy, mainly because he was being choked by Kaiba, "You'll never be able to save your little girlfriend! He wants her and he'll get her, no matter what the cost to you and your family,"

Kaiba gasped, catching onto that last phrase, and turned, "Mokuba! Get in the limo; driver go!"

Mokuba got up and ran to the limo, but tripped suddenly. He looked down to see what he had fallen over. It was the driver, laying in the grass, unconscious! Mokuba panicked, looking desperately at Kaiba, tears brimming his eyes.

"I got him!" Kisara said, getting up and quickly running to Mokuba.

Kaiba nodded and continued to yell at the man in his hands, trying to literally beat answers out of him. Kisara grabbed Mokuba and not really sure what to do, sat down with him. She shielded his eyes from Kaiba's aggressive behavior.

"I'm sorry," Mokuba mumbled.

"What? This is my fault you know. I never should have been so selfish as to take this job and put you in danger,"

"No! Don't ever say that!" Mokuba began to cry, "You have made things so much better here! I couldn't image my life without you,"

Kisara began to cry too, but didn't have enough time to respond to him for dust came rolling towards them. A car pulled up and three men in all black, robber like outfits jumped up and charged towards the two of them.

Mokuba jumped up, "I'll take them!"

Kisara took off her Blue Eyes tablet and slung it around Mokuba's neck. He looked up at her confused, "Kisara, what are you doing?"

"Don't move," she almost whispered and slowly raised her hands in front of her.

The men laughed, their greedy smiles sneering at her, claiming their victory without actually having it. Kisara pulled Mokuba behind her. She could hear Kaiba running towards them, calling out their names. Kisara closed her eyes, focusing on her Blue Eyes tablet and Mokuba beside her. Kaiba's footsteps seemed to slow and as she opened her eyes and everything began to move in slow motion.

The men were almost to her now, the expression on their faces more serious as one of them pulled out a burlap sack. A blue light shot out from behind her and circled around her hands. Her vision became blurred as her eyes glowed purely blue and she brought her hands to stick out straight from her sides. Then, very carefully, she put her hands above her head. She focused on their air, their laughs, Seto's steps, and Mokuba's crying next to her. Then she quickly brought her arms down in front of her. A blue beam shot out from them, encircling the men! They screamed in agony, their once twisted grins vanishing until finally, they were gone and the blinding light from her tablet disappeared. Kisara could hear Mokuba crying at her feet and a man grab her arm, but everything went black and she collapsed.

Kaiba had caught her and knelt on the ground, holding her in his arms. Mokuba crawled over to him, whipping his eyes and sniffling.

He looked up at Kaiba, "Is she going to be ok? What was that light?" he voice was very weak.

Kaiba couldn't talk for a moment. His face was covered in sweat and he was definitely panicking and he was confused about the light that Mokuba was talking about. He had seen the light, but it he could see right through it…he had even seen the men get obliterated by it! His voice quivered, "I don't know, but let's get out of here. Come on Mokuba, I'll drive the limo,"

Mokuba nodded and the two of them got Kisara and the driver into the back seat. Mokuba sat in-between them, Kisara's head resting on his lap. He sniffled and stroked her long hair, sadly staring at her calm face. He and Kaiba had been through some crazy adventures, but he had never seen anything like this! It was almost like Kisara held some sort of inner power that was trapped inside of the Blue Eyes tablet dangling from his neck. They finally got to Kaiba Corp. with no further problems and Kaiba called for guards and some medical help.

~Several hours later~ Kisara was having that dream again. She was trying to run away from those men and her tablet wasn't letting her. It grew, controlling her mind, making her stop and there was nothing she could do because with its increase in size came its increase in weight. She pulled at it, crying out for help, but her voice shrank as the air was choked out of her. They were gaining, gaining, then…

"Kisara!" Kisara shot up at the sound of Kaiba's voice.

Her entire body was shaking uncontrollably and it didn't help that all she saw were monitors beaming and IV's stuck into her skin. She began to cry and pull at the things in her arms.

"Kisara, stop!" Kaiba grabbed her wrists firmly and made her face him, "It's alright you know. You were in an…accident,"

"Let go!" Kisara's eyes were still blurred by the Blue Eyes panicking inside of her, "Please!" she began to cry harder.

"Here big bro!" Kaiba gasped and turned to see Mokuba, "Give her the tablet!"

"Right!" Kaiba grabbed it from him and forced it around Kisara's neck.

Instantly her tablet glowed and her eyes cleared. Kisara looked at them puzzled, wondering why they were freaking out and why she was in a hospital bed.

"Um…what's going on? Why am I all hooked up? Is everything ok?" she stared into Kaiba's dramatically astonished eyes.

"Uh…you don't remember anything? How can this be?" Kaiba almost jumped back in shock.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on or not? And can I be unhooked? I'm scared,"

"Mokuba, go get a nurse. In the mean time, I'll explain to you what happened," Mokuba obeyed his brother and left.

Kaiba sighed and sat down. He whipped his face with his hands and try to relax his breathing. He looked at Kisara, their blue eyes reflecting in each other. He got up and sat on the edge of her bed and slowly began to explain the whole thing to her and how weird it was that everyone besides him was blinded by her powerful light. Kisara listened to him carefully, hardly giving eye contact. When Kaiba finished explaining to her, a nurse came in, did some small tests, and began to unhook her.

"How very strange!" said the nurse with a smile, "I thought you were going to be in a comma, but sure enough here you are and perfectly fine! This profession is never boring, I can tell you that," she laughed and left.

Mokuba awkwardly stood in the doorway for a moment, but decided to leave. Kaiba and Kisara looked very serious and he didn't really want to ruin his good mood that she was actually alive.

Kisara grabbed Kaiba's hand and looked him dead in the eye, "Seto, I don't remember what happened at the park, but I have been told one other time that I reacted in this way and this is why those men are after me. They believe that I control a powerful spirit or rather it controls me, and that they can use and channel it to take over the world. Seto I love you and I love Mokuba so much, but I can't put you in danger anymore!" she began to cry, "I'm sorry, but I have to leave,"

"No! Kaiba Corporation is the safest place you could be right now! I'll increase security and-"

"And what? You'll have people constantly following me? Seto, I have enough problems, I don't need your men to be forming guard circles around me!"

"NO!" he slammed his fist on her night stand, "I love you Kisara! You can't leave, I won't have it! I will protect you, no matter what!"

Kisara gasped at his strong response. She knew that he wasn't going to be moved, but didn't he understand the danger? There was no way that she was going to allow them to be hurt.

"Seto-" but he put a finger on her lips. She stared at him and he smirked, slowly leaning in. Their lips met and Kaiba brought his hand to her face, whipping her tears. She giggled and smiled at him, "Thank you,"

"Now, this has been a waste of valuable business hours. I have too much work to attend to to sit here with you. Our decision is made," he stood up, his arms crossed and his face had returned to its usually seriousness.

"Right," she smiled, "I'll go back to work too," and he left.

Kisara got up, showered, put on her white splattered t-shirt and black shorts, and went to find Mokuba.


End file.
